ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Arkanoid
| cpu = Z80 @ 6 MHz, M68705 @ 500 kHz | sound = AY8910 @ 1.5 MHz | display = Raster (vertical), 224×256 resolution, 60 Hz refresh rate, 512 colors on screen, 4096 color palettehttps://github.com/mamedev/mame/blob/master/src/mame/drivers/arkanoid.com }} is an arcade game released by Taito in 1986. It expanded upon Atari's ''Breakout games of the 1970s by adding power-ups, different types of bricks, a variety of level layouts, and more sculpted, layered visuals. The title refers to a doomed mother ship from which the player's ship, the Vaus, escapes. It was widely ported to contemporary systems and followed by a series of remakes and sequels, including the 1987 arcade game Arkanoid: Revenge of Doh. Arkanoid revived the Breakout concept, resulting in many clones and similar games for home computers, even over a decade later. Gameplay The player controls the "Vaus", a space vessel that acts as the game's "paddle" which prevents a ball from falling from the playing field, attempting to bounce it against a number of bricks. The ball striking a brick causes the brick to disappear. When all the bricks are gone, the player goes to the next level, where another pattern of bricks appears. There are a number of variations (bricks that have to be hit multiple times, flying enemy ships, etc.) and power-up capsules to enhance the Vaus (expand the Vaus, multiply the number of balls, equip a laser cannon, break directly to the next level, etc.), but the gameplay remains the same. On the final stage (33 on most versions, but 36 on the NES), the player takes on the game's boss, "DOH", a head resembling moai. Once this point is reached, the player no longer has the option to continue after running out of lives, making this segment more difficult. The game is over regardless of the outcome. Reception In Japan, the ''Gamest'' Awards gave it the Silver Award for being one of the four best games of 1986, along with Taito's own Bubble Bobble, Sega's Fantasy Zone and Tecmo's Rygar.Gamest, The Best Game 2: Gamest Mook Vol. 112, pp. 6-26 In Europe, it was reviewed by Clare Edgeley in the December 1986 issue of Computer and Video Games, where she compared it to Pong and Space Invaders in its simplicity and addictiveness. She described Arkanoid as "a lovely game" that is "Fast, colourful, simple and addictive" and concluded it to be a "great little game". It was also commercially successful in arcades. The game appeared at number-three on Euromax's nationwide UK arcade chart in 1987, below Capcom's 1942 at number-one and Westone's Wonder Boy at number-two.Arcade Action, Computer and Video Games, December 1987 The home versions were also well received. Computer Gaming World stated in 1988 that Arkanoid on the Amiga was "a perfect version of the arcade game ... incredible!" It named the NES version the Best Arcade Translation for the console that year, praising the graphics and play mechanics. The game was reviewed in 1989 in Dragon #144 by Hartley, Patricia, and Kirk Lesser in "The Role of Computers" column. The reviewers gave the game 5 out of 5 stars. Compute! named the game to its list of "nine great games for 1989", describing it as "hypnotic, addictive, and fascinating". Along with Breakout, the magazine noted Arkanoid also has elements of Pong and Space Invaders as well as Pac-Man in its use of power-ups. 87% (C64) 84% (ZX) | Dragon = (Mac) | rev1 = Génération 4 | rev1Score = 92% (Ami) | rev2 = The Games Machine | rev2Score = 87% (C64) 86% (CPC) 89% (ST) 71% (ZX) | award1Pub = ''Gamest'' Awards | award1 = Silver Award | award2Pub = Compute! | award2 = Games of the Year | award3Pub = Computer Gaming World | award3 = Best Arcade Translation }} Ports version]] Arkanoid was ported to the ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, BBC Micro, MSX, Atari 8-bit family, Apple II, NES, Amiga, Atari ST, Apple IIGS and IBM PC. A Macintosh version was released in 1987 and a port was released for the Tandy Color Computer 3 in 1989. Computer conversions were published by Imagine. The NES port was packaged with a custom controller. Legacy Arkanoid was followed by a number of direct and indirect sequels. Tournament Arkanoid was released in 1987 exclusively in the United States by Romstar. Unlike the original game, it was developed by Taito America rather than Taito Japan. It is more of a mission-pack sequel than a true sequel, since it has the exact same gameplay as the original Arkanoid and only the levels are different. Revenge of Doh (Arkanoid 2) was released into arcades in 1987. Unlike Tournament Arkanoid, Revenge of Doh is a true sequel to the game, featuring new gameplay mechanics. Arkanoid: Doh It Again and Arkanoid Returns were published in 1997, followed by Arkanoid DS in 2007,. An Xbox 360 version of Arkanoid, titled Arkanoid Live!, was released on May 6, 2009 on Xbox Live Arcade.and ivexboxlivearcade/ Arkanoid Live! Game Detail Page , xbox.com A WiiWare version of Arkanoid, titled Arkanoid Plus!, was released in Japan on May 26, 2009, in PAL regions on August 21, 2009 and in North America on September 28, 2009. A version of Arkanoid for iOS was released in 2009. The mashup Arkanoid vs. Space Invaders was released in 2017 for iOS and Android. Arkanoid's world-record score belongs to Zack Hample, who is known for having snagged more than 10,000 baseballs at Major League Baseball games. See also *''Breakout'' clones References External links * * *[http://hol.abime.net/3307 Arkanoid] at the Amiga Hall of Light *[http://www.atarimania.com/game-atari-st-arkanoid_22998.html Arkanoid] for the Atari ST at Atari Mania * * Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:1986 video games Category:Amiga games Category:Amstrad CPC games Category:Apple II games Category:Apple IIGS games Category:Arcade games Category:Atari 8-bit family games Category:Atari ST games Category:BBC Micro and Acorn Electron games Category:Breakout clones Category:Commodore 64 games Category:DOS games Category:Game Boy games Category:Mac OS games Category:MSX games Category:NEC PC-8801 games Category:NEC PC-9801 games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Romstar games Category:Satellaview games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Taito games Category:Square Enix franchises Category:TRS-80 Color Computer games Category:ZX Spectrum games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games scored by Martin Galway Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:IOS games Category:WiiWare games Category:Wii games